Mind Control
Overview You can manipulate and control your opponent's mind. Since mental powers directly affect the mind, most tend to be very accurate, and thus very useful against higher level foes. Few foes can resist psionic powers, but creatures without minds, like machines and robots, are resistant to many of the effects. Mind Control is a primary powerset for Controllers and Dominators. Power Table The Mind Control powerset is available as a primary set for Controllers and Dominators. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Mind Control powerset. Confuse You can confuse an enemy, forcing him to believe his friends are not who they appear to be. If successful, the enemy will ignore you and attack his own allies. If you confuse someone before he has noticed you, your presence will continue to be masked. You will not receive any experience points for foes defeated by a confused enemy. }} }} }} }} }} }} Dominate Painfully tears at the mind of a single foe. Dominate deals psionic damage and renders a foe helpless, lost in his own mind and unable to defend himself. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Levitate You can send a single target violently into the air, then slam him to the ground for smashing damage. This power can bring flying foes to the ground. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Mass Confusion You can cause mass confusion within a group of foes, creating chaos. All affected foes within the area will turn and attack each other, ignoring all your allies. If you confuse your foes before they noticed you, your presence will continue to go unnoticed. You will not receive any experience points for foes defeated entirely by confused enemies. }} }} }} }} }} Mass Hypnosis Hypnotizes a group of foes at a distance and puts them to sleep. The targets will remain asleep for some time, but will awaken if attacked. This power deals no damage, but if done discreetly, the targets will never be aware of your presence. }} }} }} }} }} }} Mesmerize Mesmerize painfully assails a target with psychic energy, rendering him unconscious. The target will remain asleep for some time, but will awaken if attacked. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Telekinesis Lifts a foe, and any nearby foes, off the ground and repels them. The targets are helpless, unable to take action, and will continue to hover away, picking up any passing targets, as long as you keep this power active. Keeping up this level of concentration costs a lot of endurance. }} }} }} Terrify This power terrifies foes within a cone area in front of you, causing them to tremble in fear uncontrollably. The effect is so frightening and overwhelming that the target takes real damage from the physiological response to this psionic attack. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Total Domination Tears at the mind of a target foe and those near him. Total Domination renders all affected foes helpless, lost in their own minds and unable to defend themselves. }} }} }} }} }} }} Notes Mind Control is a rarely-seen set, despite the fact that it has the potential to be devastating due to the largely unresistable Psionic damage, due to the lack of a "Pet" at Level 32. This effectively forces a high-level Mind Control player to team, as their solo capacity is greatly reduced in comparison External Links * * Category:Control power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Dominator power sets